fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ocula Class
Class id Looks suspiciously like the Victoria Class. 9.4 Added comment/discussion point Funny story no it doesn't, if you watched the film and paid attention you would notice that while they are similar in size, this vessel only has one weapon and looks different. You forgot to sign. 19:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Actually, the ship has two twin guns mounted on either side of the bottom of the bow, as well as a third weapon emplacement on the top of the bow in the middle, and unlike the Victoria-class Corvette, the hull has an open front instead of coming to a point and a much larger ring around the ship than the Victoria-class Corvette, most likely the gravity rotor. This is, in fact, the Ocula-class Electronics Warfare Corvette. It's a shame that Lynn Blackson didn't include the Ocula-class in Six-Shooters & Spaceships, but if you can get a copy, it and all the other ships in Six-Shooters & Spaceships are in Cortex Shipyards (volume 1), contributed under the name Lynn LeFey (who also edited Cortex Shipyards and is obviously Lynn Blackson). The Ocula-class is one of only two ship classes seen at the Universe battle that is not in Six-Shooters & Spaceships, and the best shot of it is in the screenshot from the Universe battle under the entry Union of Allied Planets Navy, where there is not only a pair flanking the Victoria-class Corvette, there is also an excellent close-up just below and slightly to the left of the Crete-class Carrier. The other ship that is in the Union of Allied Planets Navy group at the Universe battle does not even have an entry here, despite being more prolific at the Universe battle than the Ocula-class, is the Trebuchet-class Alliance Battlecruiser (Lynn's name for it, I think it would simply be the Trebuchet-class Cruiser). In the picture of the Union of Allied Planets group at the Universe battle, you can see the Trebuchet-class just below the Crete-class Carrier, slightly to the right of the center of the Crete-class Carrier with a pair of Alliance Patrol and Enforcement Cutter flying away from the camera below and to the left of the Trebuchet-class. You can also see the Trebuchet-class in the distance directly below the Crete-class Carrier so close that the two ships are touching, another one below and to the left of the Ocula-class flanking the Victoria-class Corvette nearest the camera, with a Longbow-class Patrol Cruiser to its left. Another Trebuchet-class is at the bottom of the picture near the middle, with half a dozen Warhammer Interceptors to the right of it in the distance, and there are three more Trebuchet-class ships to the left of the Crete-class Carrier and below the Longbow-class Patrol Cruiser. There is even an extreme close-up in the upper left corner of part of a Trebuchet-class ship, and if you look carefully, there is one largely obscured by the Ocula-class in the foreground previously referenced as an excellent close-up. In all, there are 7 Ocula-class ships and 8 Trebuchet-class ships in that screenshot, compared to 7 Longbow-class Patrol Cruisers, one Crete-class Carrier, and one Victoria-class Corvette--and that's just one screenshot! In the screenshot under the Universe battle entry, the Victoria-class Corvette has left the battle to chase after Serenity, and the two Ocula-class Corvettes that were flanking her are also conspicuously absent. Every single Alliance ship in the battle other than the Alliance Short Range Enforcement Vessel and the Alliance Patrol Boat was named and designed by Lynn Blackson. It saddens me that the Trebuchet-class does not even have an entry as 'Unidentified Alliance Warship' when they were at least as prolific as the Longbow-class Patrol Cruiser at the Universe battle. Pay more attention to screenshots if you're going to try to analyze the details of a film like Serenity! --Shen 01:30, May 3, 2014 (UTC)